


diquility

by discopolice



Category: Ar tonelico
Genre: F/F, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discopolice/pseuds/discopolice
Summary: It sinks in like a knife against muscle, in fits and starts, not at all and then all at once.
Relationships: Infel/Nenesha
Kudos: 4





	diquility

"I'm coming in now." Nenesha presses the razor-edged tip of the crystal to Infel's collarbone, then further. It sinks in like a knife against muscle, in fits and starts, not at all and then all at once.

"Aah--!" Infel's toes curl against the pain; her heels brace into the mattress. She almost expects blood when she looks down, so intense is the stabbing burn, but all she can see is clear crystal and Nenesha's hands - Nenesha's sweet fingers, all trimmed fingernails and unblemished skin, pushing her past her body's natural limit. Another inch slides in, and tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She doesn't scream. The area under her throat is too full to scream; there's barely enough space to breathe.

"You're doing so well," Nenesha whispers. "Almost halfway in, okay?" _Only halfway._ She swears she would never relish Infel's pain, never, but she still pushes her palm forward and listens to Infel's ragged breathing. When Infel clutches at her wrist, mouthing _it's too much please just_ , Nenesha cradles her tear-streaked face but doesn't stop. After all, this is a moment just for her - Infel's sobs of _too much not enough_ , sighs of pain bordering on desperation. It's almost cute how she breaks, just for Nenesha's eyes, all her own.

This is an oddly-shaped crystal, thicker at its base, and it takes force for Nenesha to push it past Infel's install port. It's all Infel can do to endure the fullness, the feel of her insides being slowly torn in half, the power coursing through her weakened body. With a trembling arm, she yanks Nenesha close, then wraps her legs around Nenesha's hips to pull her in like an anchor. She's cool, so cool against Infel's burning skin, and even if it's the barest bit of relief, it's all she can manage to find. Nenesha tries not to laugh, but a chuckle passes her throat anyway; it rings in Infel's head and mingles with her internal voice, _please more no more please I need you it hurts I'm going crazy please_ as her vision goes white.

Nenesha's palm comes to rest, at last, on Infel's chest as the last of the crystal disappears. When Infel slumps down from the headboard, collapsing against the bed, Nenesha catches her in an easy arm. The patch of moisture on Infel's tights goes without comment but not unnoticed; it's far more important for Nenesha to stroke Infel's hair, whispering words of praise and hope that Infel lazily bathes in.

The two of them, at once but without words, consider that they'd like to continue doing this for the rest of their lives.


End file.
